The present invention relates to fabricating electronic devices, and more specifically, to methods for making electrical connections in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as, semiconductor devices often include a number of connective contact regions or pads that are used to power the device and input and output electrical signals. The electronic device may be mounted to a substrate having corresponding pads and conductive connections that facilitate external connections to the device. For example, a semiconductor device may include thousands of input, output, power and ground pads that are arranged in close proximity. The scale and proximity of the pads add complexity to connecting wires or other types of connectors directly to the semiconductor device. A substrate may be fabricated having a corresponding arrangement of pads that are connected to the pads of the semiconductor with conductive solder. The substrate includes conductive lines that connect the pads of the semiconductor device to contact regions that more easily facilitate external connections to the substrate.